Az utolsó kapitány
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Aizen átvette a hatalmat minden világ felett, és elpusztította ellenségeit. Már csak egyetlen kapitány maradt. Folytatása Az utolsó kapitány II.


**Cím:** Az utolsó kapitány  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Műfaj:** dráma, sötét, tragédia  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/3.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 1  
**Szavak száma:** 1950  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Hitsugaya  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** M/16+  
**Ismertető:** Véget ért a háború. Aizen győzött, és leszámolt ellenségeivel. Gyakorlatilag az egész Gotei 13 odaveszett - csupán egyetlen kapitány maradt.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála, kínzás  
**Spoiler:** -  
**Megjegyzés:** szeretettel ajánlom Eriknek - nélküle sohasem készült volna el.  
Mivel fogalmam sincs, Hitsugaya melyik osztagba kezdte pályafutását, ezért az ötödik mellett döntöttem - csakis az irónia miatt.  
_Az utolsó kapitány II._ című fanfiction előzménye.

* * *

Csöppenések… mintha víz szivárgott volna valahonnan a sötét cellába, s zavarta volna meg a hangtalan némaságot. Ám ez más… valami más, sokkal melegebb, mint az eső hideg cseppjei, s még a padlón ejtett koppanó hangjuk is különbözik a szelíd vízétől. Nem, ez nem eső, ez nem hólé, ez nem olvadt jég, nem víz… ez valami más. Vér, mely egy vékony, de erős karból szivárog, ami hajdan egy nemes katanát forgatott – ám ma már megbéklyózva csüng a falon, holmi vasláncok által felsértve.

A láncok egy alacsony, ernyedt testet tartottak meg, nem engedve, hogy tulajdonosuk lerogyjon a mocskos padlóra, félig álló, félig térdelő helyzetbe kényszerítve a foglyot, aki üres szemekkel bámult maga elé: íriszének hajdani türkizzöld csillogása, mi olyan volt, mint a fagyott hóra vetett napsugár, mára elveszett. Rikító, fehér haját beszennyezte a vér és mocsok, s összetapadva lapultak a tincsek a fejbőrhöz.

Hitsugaya Toushirou börtönbe zártan várta végzetét, hogy rá is sor kerüljön, úgy, ahogy a többiekre. Nem tudta megmondani, mióta van itt, hogy hány nap telt el azóta, hogy utoljára látta a napfényt. Arra sem emlékezett már, mikor evett utoljára, s azt is elfelejtette, milyen amikor katanája súlya húzza vállát. Már nem tudta megmondani, milyen érzés, mikor egészben van a lelke.

Az emlékek kínzón és fájdalmasan törtek a felszínre, ahányszor csak lecsöppent vére a padlóra, mintha minden csepp egy-egy képet hordozott volna magában, mi befurakodott Toushirou agyába. Mintha minden csepp méreg lett volna, mi lassan, de biztosan öl.

Hitsugaya szemei előtt a képek minden ütemre változtak. Felidéződött benne, hogyan ette a dinnyét a ház előtt Hinamori társaságában… hogyan néztek rá az emberek szokatlan külseje miatt… a félelem, amivel rá tekintettek, és az undor, amit iránta éreztek… az első találkozás Matsumotóval – vagy inkább a melleivel?

Erre a gondolatra egy halvány mosoly jelent meg Hitsugaya ajkain, de szinte abban a pillanatban nyoma is veszett, amint egy újabb vércsepp földet ért, és a fiatal shinigami újraélte első találkozását Aizennel.

Aizen… az ő hatalomvágya romba döntött minden álmot, vágyat, tervet és célt, a boldogságnak még csak reményét sem hagyva maga után, s vezetett ehhez az egész őrülethez. És Aizen Sousuke elérte, amit akart: minden világok ura lett. Ő irányított mindent és mindenkit, és kíméletlenül eltörölt bárkit, aki szembe mert vele szállni, vagy csak elsuttogott egy rossz szót rémálmában.

Az, amit Aizen bevezetett, több volt, mint rémuralom. Mindenki rettegett, még azok sem mertek szembeszegülni vele vagy embereivel, akik máskor az első sorban harcoltak bármilyen félelmetes ellenféllel is álltak szemben. A büszke nemesek és a szegény parasztok is behódoltak, s a shinigamik sem tehettek mást, mint fejet hajtani az új király előtt.

Hitsugaya Toushirou volt az utolsó azok közül, akik kiálltak Aizen ellen, s életben maradtak. Az árulókat az új hatalom nem tűrhette meg sokáig, így vér színezte be minden világ utcáit. Aizen keze messzire nyúlt, mindenhol voltak emberei, akik jelentették az esetleges gyanús viselkedést, és végrehajtották a mészárlásokat.

Hitsugaya ma is hallotta, amint őrei röhögve mesélnek egymásnak egy fiatal shinigami haláláról, akivel maga Aizen végzett, ám mielőtt megadta volna a kegyelemdöfést, a felismerhetetlenségig eltorzította. És ez ma már mindennapi volt, akár a fákon a levelek.

Csöpp…

Újabb vörös csepp ért padlód, mikor Toushirou ökölbe szorította a kezét, s az új cseppenés egyben újabb emléket is jelentett… Hitsugaya első valódi beszélgetése Hyourinmaruval, mikor végre megtudta kardja, a legerősebb zanpakutou nevét.

Az a gyönyörű katana… markolata csillag alakú, akárcsak valami jégkristály, pengéje szépen ragyog a napfényben, mikor előrántják, érintése mindig kellemesen hűvös és biztonságot adó. Azt mondják, a zanpakutou egy a forgatójával, része a lelkének. Toushirou csak most fogta fel igazán, mit is jelent ez. Most, mikor elvesztette azt, ami legdrágább volt számára ezen a világon, végzetét és eszközét a sors megváltoztatására.

Csöpp…

Aizen elvette Hyourinmarut, kegyetlenül kitépte gazdája kezéből, s a jégsárkány hiánya fájdalmas, sötét ürességet hagyott maga után Toushirou lelkében.

Csöpp…

Hyourinmaru, az egyetlen, akivel őszinte lehetett egész életében. Az egyetlen, akivel mindig őszinte volt.

Csöpp…

Hyourinmaru, a társ, barát és ellenség, a legnagyobb teher, mit shinigami a vállán cipelhet, s a legjobb eszköz arra, hogy megvédje azokat, akik fontosak számára.

Csöpp…

Egy kopár pusztaság, melyet jég borít.

Csöpp…

Egy hatalmas sárkány, jégből, akinek nem hallja a hangját.

Csöpp…

A fölé hajoló Matsumoto alakja.

Csöpp…

A fagyoskodó nagymama.

Csöpp…

Hinamori, mikor először pillantja meg a shinigami iskolában.

Csöpp…

A pillantások, mikkel diáktársai illetik.

Csöpp…

Matsumoto anyáskodó viselkedése, mikor meglátogatja őt.

Csöpp…

A pillanat, mikor először nevezik zseninek.

Csöpp…

Az első találkozás Kusakával, a legjobb barátjával. Az egyetlen emberrel, aki barátságosan viselkedett vele tanulóévei alatt.

Csöpp…

A harcok, amiket átélt… A vértenger, a sok halál és a lelkek, akiket képes volt megmenteni.

Csöpp…

Az első valódi küldetése shinigamiként. Nem sokkal Kusaka halála után… Tíz lidérccel harcolt egyedül – és mégis képes volt két perc alatt végezni minddel.

Csöpp…

Kapitányának az arca, mikor megmentette őt egy kimondottan vérszomjas menos grandétől – kapitányának jóságos arca, ami csak álca volt, semmi több. Akkoriban még csodálta őt, még hitt neki, még bízott benne.*

Csöpp…

Kinevezése a tizedik osztag élére. A nap, mikor újra látja Matsumotót, és mikor a többi kapitány meglepve pillant az ifjú zsenire. Mikor is volt? Harminc éve? Ötven? Vagy még korábban?

Csöpp…

Az első munkanapja, mikor három órán keresztül hiába próbálta a kanapén szunyókáló Matsumotót felébreszteni… és mikor sikerrel járt, a nő mellei között találta magát, levegőért küszködve.

Csöpp…

A kapitányokkal együtt töltött idő. A jelentések, a feladatok kiosztása, a vénemberek felesleges vitatkozása.

Csöpp…

Kuchiki Byakuya lenéző pillantása… Hogy megváltozott az évek során… Milyen más lett. Az utolsó időkben már-már barátok voltak. De legalábbis kölcsönösen tisztelték és elismerték egymást.

Csöpp…

Kuchiki átvágott torka és törött Senbonzakurája a hatodik osztag épületénél…

Csöpp…

Byakuya húga, Kuchiki Rukia… Sokszor dolgoztak együtt, s el kellett ismerni, a lánynak valóban csodálatos zanpakutouja volt. Erős és gyönyörű. Sosem értette, Byakuya miért védelmezi annyira a fogadott testvérét – hiszen Rukia legalább egy hadnagy szintjén állt.

Csöpp…

Rukia vérbefagyott holtteste, mellette a szilánkokra tört Sode no Shirayuki… A lány két gyereket próbált megvédeni az egyik espadától.

Csöpp…

Abarai Renji, a hatodik osztag hadnagya. Őt is jól ismerte, sok időt töltöttek együtt. Kiváló képességeinek mindig hasznát vette. Byakuya egyszer meg is jegyezte, hogy annyiszor kéri kölcsön a hadnagyát, hogy inkább áthelyezteti a tizedik osztagba. Persze ez sosem történt meg.

Csöpp…

Abarai kiszögezve a falra, Rukia holtteste mögött. Ő a gyermekkori barátját akarta megvédeni.

Csöpp…

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, a tizenkettedik osztag kapitánya, a Kutatási részleg vezetője. Histugaya sosem kedvelte különösebben, furcsa megjelenése és viselkedése miatt. A szemében egy őrült tudós volt, aki imádott belekötni mindenbe.

Csöpp…

Kurotsuchi halála… Nem hétköznapi shinigamihoz nem hétköznapi halál illik, azt mondják. Aizen pedig gondoskodott róla, hogy ez így legyen, miután a kapitány nem volt hajlandó segíteni neki egy kutatásban – ugyan, ki gondolta volna, hogy éppen ő fogja visszautasítani a lehetőséget, hogy élő embereket boncolhasson fel?

De így történt, és Aizen nem tűrte az ellenkezést. Kurotsuchi minden belső szervét kivették, és Seireitei különböző részein „állították ki". Utoljára a szíve és az agya maradt…

Csöpp…

Madarame Ikkaku, a harcbolond kopasz és Ayasegawa Yumichika, nárcisztikus barátja. A kettő együtt járt, egy csomag volt. Ha Zarakitól kölcsönkérte valamelyiküket, biztos lehetett benne, hogy viheti mindkettőt a küldetésre.

Csöpp…

Ikkaku és Yumichika a halálban is osztoztak, egymás oldalán estek el. Amikor már Aizen átvette a hatalmat, kiálltak az összes espada ellen - egyszerre. Azt mondták, szégyent hoznának a tizenegyedik osztagra és kapitányukra, ha csak csendesen tűrnék a rabszolgaságot. Mert az új rendszer számukra nem jelenthetett mást.

Csöpp…

Zaraki Kenpachi. Az a harcmániás őrült. Mániákus volt, nem vitás, de remek kardforgató. Azt mondta, ő csak a szórakozás kedvéért harcol…

Csöpp…

S emelett haláláig kitartott. Mikor kihívta Aizent párbajra, mindenki megütközött. Hitsugaya is be akart szállni, de Zaraki nem engedte. Ez az ő harca volt és senki másé… s a végén elvesztette a fejét. Szó szerint.

Csöpp…

Unohana Retsu, a jóságos gyógyító. Hitsugaya mindig is nagyon tisztelte a nőt, aki nem egyszer varrta őt össze, s mentette meg életét.

Csöpp…

De Unohana létezése is szúrta Aizen szemét, főleg, mikor a nő megtagadta, hogy segítsen az új „uralkodó" embereinek gyógyításában.

A kapitány előbb a börtönbe került, Hitsugaya cellájával éppen szembe, s gyakran beszélgettek, mielőtt felhangzottak volna a léptek a folyosón. A léptek, melyek azt jelentették, Unohanán a sor a vesztőhelynél. S a nő nyugodtan, méltóságteljesen ment a Halál karjaiba, s utoljára még szelíden rámosolygott Toushiroura, mintha azt mondaná, „kitartás!". Aztán elnyelte a kijáraton beszűrődő fény, és a tizedik osztag kapitánya nem látta többé.

Csöpp…

Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni. A vezetőjük. Egy tisztelt személy, akinek ugyan parancsaival Hitsugaya nem mindig értett egyet, mégis követte őket. Legalábbis az esetek többségében.

Csöpp…

Yamamotót is börtönbe vetették, de egy titkos helyen tartották fogva, senki sem tudta, hol. Azt beszélik, magányosan raboskodott, mielőtt különös kegyetlenséggel kivégezték. Az Espadák szurkálták halálra, szépen lassan, s órákig tartó haláltusáját minden shinigaminak végig kellett néznie. Hitsugaya az első sorban állt…

Csöpp…

Komamura Sajin, a hetedik osztag kapitánya. Annak idején mindig azt az idióta sisakot hordta.

Csöpp…

A férfi után csak egy véres haori maradt.

Csöpp…

Hisagi Shuuhei, a kilencedik osztag hadnagya. Őrült volt, nem vitás, pont, ahogy zanpakutouja is. És az a tetoválás…

Csöpp…

A férfi megpróbált kiállni hajdani kapitánya ellen, és veszített.

Csöpp…

Koutetsu Isane és Kiyone. A testvérpár, akikkel olyan gyakran találkozott a tizenharmadik és a negyedik osztag folyosóin járva.

Csöpp…

Mindketten börtönbe kerültek, mert megtagadták, hogy Aizen-samának szólítsák azt a férget. Később kivégezték őket.

Csöpp…

Kira Izuru, aki majdnem belesétált Gin és Aizen csapdájába.

Csöpp…

A férfi saját kapitányának kezei által halt meg.

Csöpp…

Soi Fon, a második osztag kapitánya. Egy kiváló harcos, akit Hitsugaya nagyon is tisztelt képességei miatt. Őt Yoruichi nevelte és tanította a kezdetek kezdetén.

Csöpp…

S mester és tanítványa együtt estek el. Az első áldozatok között voltak: az ellenállás ideje alatt az első sorban harcoltak. Aizen személyesen végzett mindkettejükkel.

Csöpp…

Sasakibe Choujirou, Yamamoto hadnagya.

Csöpp…

Rögtön az első osztag kapitánya után végezték ki.

Csöpp…

Oomaeda Marechiyo, a második osztag kissé dagadt és bugyuta hadnagya. Állandóan az orrát túrta.

Csöpp…

Ő is hosszú, börtönben tölött napok után került a vesztőhelyre, de Aizen nem mulasztotta el megparancsolni embereinek, hogy a halálbüntetés kimondásának percétől egészen az ítélet végrehajtásáig szinte folyamatosan kínozzák a szerencsétlent.

Csöpp…

Yamada Hanatarou, a negyedik osztagból. Ő volt, aki segített Kurosakiéknak Rukia megmentésében.

Csöpp…

Egy espada ölte meg, mikor titokban ki akarta takarítani kapitányának celláját. Az életével fizetett kedvességéért és hűségéért.

Csöpp…

Iba Tetsuzaemon, a hetedik osztag hadnagya. Fura egy fazon.

Csöpp…

Ő még a harcok során elesett.

Csöpp…

Kyouraku Shunsui, az a vén szeszkazán. Mindig csak a szakén járt az esze. És mindig kerülni próbálta a harcot.

Csöpp…

Aizen serege ellen azonban az első sorban harcolt. Sokáig küzdöttek vele, míg leterítették, és jónéhányat magával vitt a sírba.

Csöpp…

Ise Nanao, Kyouraku hadnagya. Kapitányával ellentétben ő mindig képes volt megőrizni komolyságát.

Csöpp…

A nyolcadik osztag tagjaival együtt mészárolták le.

Csöpp…

Kusajishi Yachiru, az a kislány, aki állandóan Kenpachi vállán csüngött. Fura egy teremtés volt. Idegesítően cukorfalat, és meglepően erős.

Csöpp…

A kislánnyal Gin végzett, különös kegyetlenséggel. Eljátszadozott zsákmányával, mielőtt végre lecsapta volna a fejét… több száz shinigami előtt. Yachiru a végén már a halálért könyörgött.

Csöpp…

Kurotsuchi Nemu, Mayuri „lánya". Mindig követte a bolond tudós parancsait.

Csöpp…

Így volt ez akkor is, mikor ő is szembe találta magát a Halállal: Kurotsuchi kapitány utolsó kívánsága az volt, hogy ne hódoljon be az új hatalomnak. S ő nem is tette meg.

Csöpp…

A betegeskedő Ukitake Jyuushiro, a tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya. Mindig kedveskedni akart Hitsugayának valamivel. És mindig kiállt mellette, ha a kapitányok kételkedtek döntéseiben.

Csöpp…

Ukitakét vérbe fagyva találták meg egy sikátorban. Máig nem tudni, ki végzett vele.

Csöpp…

Matsumoto Rangiku, a tizedik osztag hadnagya, aki annak idején rávette Hitsugayát, hogy csatlakozzon a shinigamikhoz.

Csöpp…

Aznap, mikor Hitsugayát elfogták, védelmezni próbálta kapitányát. Mindhiába. Mellkasán – melyre oly büszke volt, - hatalmas vágással rogyott a földre…

Csöpp…

Hinamori Momo… együtt nőttek fel… Hinamori… talán ő jelentette a legtöbbet Hitsugaya számára. Hiszen ő volt az, aki napfényt hozott a téli hóviharba.

Csöpp…

Hinamori összezúzott teste.

Csöpp…

Mindent elvesztett.

Csöpp…

Hitsugaya tudta, hogy már csak ő maradt. Hitsugaya Toushirou, a tizedik osztag kapitánya. A kölyökzseni. A legfiatalabb, aki valaha is elérte ezt a pozíciót. A legerősebb jég elemű zanpakutou birtokosa.

Csöpp…

Már csak ő maradt. Ő volt az utolsó kapitány.

Csöpp… csöpp… csöpp… csöpp…

A növekvő vértócsa már-már azzal az illúzióval kecsegtetett, hogy a foglyul ejtett kapitány elvérzik, de az élet nem volt ilyen kegyes.

Hirtelen a cseppenések zajához egy másik, egy sokkal kegyetlenebb hang csatlakozott. Lépések. Lépések, melyek egyre közelebb hozzák a végzetet, mi az ifjú kapitányra vár. Ám Hitsugaya még csak fejét sem emelte fel, hogy türkizzöld szemeivel végigpásztázza a sötét folyosót a hang tulajdonosa után kutatva.

A csendes, néma börtönben, ahol ő volt az egyedüli rab, visszhangot vert a dübörgő léptek zaja, s a hang egyre csak közeledett és közeledett…


End file.
